wanna PWN an Avatar Character?
by lordcheeezzee
Summary: you meet an avatar character on the street... and you don't like them. What do you do? YOU PWN THEM! Pretty funny actually. REVIEW!
1. Zuko gets OWNED

Hey everyone.

Another spontaneous idea I just thought of.

So now I'm working on three things at once. Haha.

Anyways. Have fun learning how to PWN Avatar characters.

And no. I don't own Avatar.

* * *

How to PWN **Zuko**

-At least my dad wants me!

x

-And I thought my acne was bad…

x

-ZuuuZuuuuuuu!!!!

x

-Your face isn't looking to good… no wonder you wear that blue spirit mask out in public! Maybe you should wear it more often!

x

-AT LEAST I HAVE A MOM!!!!

x

-Wow… beaten by a girl…. And your own sister?!?!?!

x

-Ohh… so Mexicans aren't the only ones who cross borders… fire nation people can too!

x

-Zuko: "Something smells a little burnt…"

Me: "YOUR FACE IS A LITTLE BURNT!"

x

-Hey…hey… why don't you worry less about your honor… and more about your mom! OHHH!!!!

x

-You sure you're not related to Michael Jackson? I mean… your face is messed up… AND you travel the world hunting down a…. 12 YEAR OLD BOY!?!?!? AHHH!!!

* * *

Yea… haha.

Some are pretty good.

Tell me what you think.

And who I should do next.

lordcheeezzee


	2. Aang goes DOWN

Okay.

Aang's turn to get OWNED.

Have fun with this.

REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

How to PWN **Aang-**

x

-So Aang… You fly on a long, soft beast with a head… and it leaves white stuff all over the place? That's pretty strange…

x

-Wow… you're old.

x

-How are you going to do your hair tomorrow?

x

-Yea… you make sure that staff of yours doesn't take you too far…

x

-AT LEAST I KNOW MY MOM AND DAD… TEST TUBE BABY!

x

-I know how to save energy! But it involves you glowing it up…

x

-YOU'RE 112?!!?!? Wow… late bloomer…

x

-Hey… you… get another life.

x

-Too bad you let Azula beat you. Next time… try blowing harder… OHHHHHH!

x

-You retired at age 12. And out of all the places you could've chosen… you chose inside a block of ice? And they call you the chosen one…

* * *

Heehee.

And if you didn't get the "get another life one."

Get another life as in… become a past life…

If that makes any sense… XD.

Tell me who to OWN next… by reviewing.

lordcheeezzee


	3. Toph is PWND

NICE! Third person to get owned!

And the third person… to get beat down and owned…

Would happen to be Toph.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

How to PWN **Toph-**

-My father wants me, but he doesn't want me THAT bad.

x

-HAHAHAAA! Cripple.

x

-Wooohooo! A blind person can throw a rock!!

x

-You feel the earth? Now that's just wrong…

x

-Me: "Uhhh… Do you know what that sign says?"

Toph: "No, I can't read it becau—"

Me: "THEN GO TO SCHOOL!"

Toph: "No… I can't see it becau—"

Me: "THEN GET SOME GLASSES."

Toph: "No… I'm blind."

Me: "Oh…Well… Too bad you can't see this sign."

Toph: "What's on it?"

Me: "It's something really really ugly… too bad you can't see it."

Toph: "Then tell me what it is!"

Me: "You're looking at a mirror."

Toph: "So the mirror is really really ugly?"

Me: "No… YOUR FACE IS RELLY UGLY!"

x

-Is the Blind Bandit a suitable name for you? You don't even have shoes… maybe the Blind Beggar?

x

- Hmmm…Trying not to be captured, throwing rocks around, hiding in rock shelters, always saying threats and calling people names… doesn't that remind you of…**OSAMA BIN LADEN**!?!?!?

* * *

Ehh… couldn't really come up with much for Toph… 

Tell me how you like them.

And who should get OWNED next?!?!?

Review please! They make me happy and bubbly inside!

lordcheeezzee


	4. Azula gets HAMMERED

Alrighty…

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed so far:

QueenofKH13

Unknown Muncher

24kt White Gold

Avatar Buck

Demon Child Leelian

You guys are the reason I keep owning people. Haha.

Anyways… I think it's time Azula gets the hammer put down on her.

Review please!

_I don't own Avatar… but I would like to.

* * *

_

How to PWN **Azula-**

-Your dad says you were born lucky. Yea… lucky to be UGLY!

x

-Let me get this straight… you followed a trail of white stuff in order to capture a boy? Isn't that getting a little desperate there?

x

-So is Ty Lee supposed to be your friend? Because it looks like you're taking advantage of her flexibility… OHHH!!!

x

-And is Mai also counted as a friend? Because I can see why she's so emo now…

x

-So tell me… I get the impression that you have to be on top of everyone to be satisfied… is that true? …I hope not…

x

-Why don't you join Ty Lee in the circus! You could be the magician that shoots out blue fire!

x

-Okay… say something if I'm wrong… but when it was just you, Zuko, and your uncle in that crystal cave. What did you three do? Because Zuko had his proper tea serving clothes on, and then you came out and attacked Aang and Katara, but then Zuko's clothes looked a bit rough and his hair seemed a little out of place…INCEST! AHHH!!!

x

-Hey… You call Zuko zuzu… I'll cal you… azzazz. Now say that 10 times fast… cuz that's exactly what you are!

* * *

Whoo! You really put me up to it QueenofKH13.

But I guess some of them are pretty good.

Review please.

And next time, it's Sokka.

lorcheeezzee


	5. Sokka gets BEAT DOWN

Thanks to everyone who reviewed once again!

And this time.

Sokka is getting beat down!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

How to PWN **Sokka-**

-PONYTAIL BOY!!!!

x

-Sokka… You really have to keep your hands off of girls. And you need better taste too. One has makeup intended for a clown, another has white hair, and the other flips around.

x

-You wanna know why your dad and everyone left without you? CUZ THEY HATE YOU!

x

-Okay… you wanna know the real reason Yue died? SHE SAW YOUR FACE!

x

-It's okay. I know why you wanted to be a Kyoshi warrior… It's fine with me if you want a sex change…

x

-You bought… a purse… Why would you buy a purse? Oh right! That sex change!

x

-You were riding a huge furry beast in a cave that's called The Cave of Two Lovers? Eeewww.

x

-You were next to a desert and all you could think of was drinking something fruity? Try drinking yourself then! WOoooaaah!

x

-So Sokka, have you ever had McDonald's Chicken Nuggets? Well I think you should try some. You'll find you're very similar. 100 percent white meat. OHHHHH!!!!

* * *

Sokka was actually harder than Azula.

But I got nine.

I'm trying to shoot for 7-9 each time.

Anyways. Reviews would be amazing. Thanks!

lordcheeezzee


	6. Ozai gets BURNED

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Okay.

Here you go 24kt White Gold.

OZAI gets PWND!!!

MUAHAHHAAAA!!!

* * *

How to PWN **Ozai-**

-Why don't we see your face? Oh that's right… IT'S TOO HIDEOUS!!!

x

-So you abuse Zuko… you use Azula… you banish your brother…and you caused your wife to vanish. WHAT A GREAT FAMILY MEMBER!

x

-If I was Ursa… I would've left you waaaaay earlier.

x

-Okay… So during that Agni Kai with Zuko… the instant you took off your shirt, Zuko dropped to his knees. Tell me if I'm wrong but… are you THAT desperate… that… your own son?!?! Eeeewwww…

x

-You wanted to succeed your father instead of Iroh? Well you succeeded… SUCCEEDED BEING A LOSER!

x

-You want to use Sozen's comet to END the war… at the rate you're going… why don't you use it to START the war.

x

-You know you are one of Aang's fears? So you're feared by 12 year old boys. What have you done to little boys so that before they even meets you, they are already scared of you!?!?

x

-Zuko wants you to restore his honor… but I really think you should restore his honor AFTER you restore something of yourself… heh…heh… cuz I mean… it might be a little burnt… saying you're a firebender… and fire + friction… heh… heh…

* * *

Woohoo.

Another person. OWNED.

Next time. It's… Katara.

With her loopy stuff. lol.

Tell me how it was.

lordcheeezzee


	7. Katara is MAULED

Aww man.

You guys are really awesome.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed any of them.

They really make my day.

Anyways… Sorry Katara… You're going down.

Enjoy.

* * *

How to PWN **Katara**-

-Sooo… how's Jet doing? Oh right…

x

-Yea… and you know how Jet said he would be fine? Yea… FINE WITHOUT YOU!

x

-Why don't you just… play around in the water…

x

-You're mom died… cuz at least it's better than hanging around with you.

x

-You wanna know something? YOU'RE BEING USED! Look at Aang… he's picking up people and dropping them off everywhere! You're one of his prostitutes! So how does it feel, to be a loopie haired prostitute?

x

-You know your friend Suki? Take some advice from her… HIDE YOUR FACE! Cuz I'm not sure you'd be allowed out in public with that mask… oh wait… it isn't a mask.

x

-Katara…. Cmon… Hair loopies? They are waaaaay out of style. Bangs are all the rage…

x

-You had to suck on a frog. HAHAHAHAHA! What a loser.

x

-You… you… water splashing, frog sucking, loopie haired prostitute! Yea! That's right! Go cry to your mommy… Oh right… YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!

* * *

Wow.

It was hard to make fun of Katara.

She's just… not a person people usually make fun of.

Eh… tell me what you think.

And thank you to The Zutara Critic for helping me OWN Katara.

It's pretty fun to own people… you should try it.

I think Uncle Iroh's next.

Any other suggestions?

lordcheeezzee


	8. Iroh is SPANKED

Thanks for all the reviews guys.

It really lightens up my day.

Anyways. The next few weeks will be really busy for me

I won't be able to update as often as I like for any of my stories.

But I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Iroh's getting spanked now…

Enjoy.

* * *

How to PWN **Iroh-**

-Hey… You know how you said you would be seeing Lu Ten soon? Well… soon is taking too long! Go see him now!

x

-If I asked you to act your own age… you would die.

x

-Hey… man… you really have to watch yourself. When you were in that "self-heated" spring and those soldiers captured you. Put on a robe or something… you're promoting Avatar pornography here!

x

-And also… what is this about you inviting Zuko in the spring? That's pretty nasty… you were naked and you said to Zuko: "It's the perfect temperature…" You wanna molest your own nephew? EEEEWWWWW!!!!! _(thanks fourfourfourfour for the idea)_

x

-Alright, I'm getting a little thirsty. Want some coffee?

x

-You know how they say drinking tea prevents cancer? Well I think you got a BIGGER problem than cancer… if you get my drift.

x

-Ever wonder why you aren't the fire lord and your brother is? Maybe because you SUCK!

x

-You might not have heard of it… but the Boston Tea Party? You would've liked that. They dumped tons and tons of tea into the ocean! Isn't that great!? _(Thanks to Tokkalover for the idea)_

x

-You sing as horribly as a crazy old fatman. Oh right… you are one.

x

-Get a hair cut… you look like a hobo.

* * *

Haha…

Thanks to everyone who chipped in.

And also… thanks for the reviews.

So anyways... Who's next?

lordcheeezzee


	9. Suki is STOPMED

Cool!

A lot of reviews!

Thanks EVERYONE! You guys are great!

And also thanks to Unknown Muncher who gave me the idea for the next person to be OWNED!

So anyways. Have fun when SUKI gets OWNED!

Enjoy!

* * *

How to PWN **Suki-**

-Uhhh… what's with all the white stuff all over your face? Don't tell me Sokka did that…

x

-And what's this? You put white stuff all over Sokka!?!?! Wow…

x

-It gets even worse!?!? You put white stuff all over your friends too!?!?!? Now that just gets out of hand right there.

x

-Good idea covering up your face though. We definitely do not want to see what's under all of that.

x

-What's with all the layers and the baggy outfit? You trying to hide something? Or what!?

x

-You do know Sokka is hooking up with other girls? And the thing is… there's always something white about them!!! You have white skin… Yue has white hair… Ty Lee has white… uhh… she has… whites in her eyes! What's with all the whiteness!?!?!

x

-You honestly fight with a fan? That's like… fighting with… with… a blowdryer! I mean… they can cool things down… They can blow wind… And girls go crazy with them! Why would you fight with a blowdryer?!?! Why would you fight with a fan!?

x

-You were gangbeaten by three girls… who took your clothes… That is degrading.

* * *

Wow.

Suki really got smashed.

Would not wanna be around her if I said any of these.

Reviews would be amazing around now.

I'm having a bad week.

Thanks!

Lorcheeezzee


	10. Ty Lee and Mai are GANGBANGED

Wow.

It's getting harder to PWN people now.

So I'm gonna start doubling up.

And what better time to double up…

TY LEE AND MAI!!!!!!!!

Enjoy.

* * *

How to PWN **Ty Lee** and **Mai**

**TY LEE**

-The Circus is for babies.

x

-Pink sucks.

x

-Hey! Azula is using your flippity doo da talents! Why don't you just flip up to her flippin' face and flip her off!?

x

-So everyone says you know the body well. You touch the right places, and you leave men in a shocked state… how… interesting….

x

- AND NOT JUST MEN!?!?!? You did it to the Kyoshi warriors too!?!? You do know they are girls… right? And not only that… you stripped them of their clothes and put them on! This isn't some circus show!!! And what kind of costume is a Kyoshi warrior outfit? You really have bad taste…

**MAI**

-I know you are skilled at using knives and daggers… FOR CUTTING!

x

-Hey… what's with the dark, baggy outfi— oh right… GOTH!

x

-Well I must say… The group you travel with is strange… we have:

a emolicious knife girl

a flippin' circus clown

and a crazy fire lady.

x

-Good thing your brother got taken by the Gaang for a bit. Better turning out like the Avatar than YOU!!!

x

-In Ba Sing Se… it doesn't matter if you wear different makeup… we still know what your face looks like. UGLY!

x

-You like Zuko? Liking Zuko is like liking a shrivled prune that's on fire… You too have BAD TASTE!

* * *

Yea.

Some of them are not bad.

Anyways.

Review please!!

Thanks.

lordcheeezzee


End file.
